Leanne Grayson
"......You fail......" -Leanne to her brother, after playing Guitar Hero and failing the beginner mode. Leanne Andrea Sommers Grayson '''is one of the future children of Ashley Uno (Sommers) and David Uno (Grayson) in Numbuh 6.13's universe. She is the leader of the Future Sector RZ, and is '''Numbuh 2.3. She is a shadowbender like her mom and brother. Stories Leanne's first appearance is in the one-shot, "But Daaaad!" 'with her brother as the main characters. She is mentioned to have a crush on Fanny and Patton Drilovsky's son, Francis Drilovsky. Leanne is shown to have a crush on Francis Drilovsky, for she was jealous of him hanging out with Aurora Uno in "A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora." In "Something Better", Leanne attempted to humiliate Aurora with a prank for stealing Francis, but the prank backfired. Afterwards, Dillon York went to comfort her. Leanne felt sorry for the pranks she's done to Aurora Uno in "Decommissioning", when Aurora was about to be decommissioned, and Sheila Frantic was there to comfort her. Leanne and many others helped to plan Mika's birthday party in "Happy 33". In Mason and the Minish Door, she and Dillon were playing ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl at Mason's house. When Dillon's ear started hurting (with the tiny Mason and Sheila inside of it), she took him up to the bathroom for medicine. In Operation: SCARY, Leanne dressed as Raven for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she turned into Raven for real. She accompanied Dillon and the others when they went up--and were captured--to Nightmare Land. In Code: XANA, she accompanied Dillon and the others as they ventured into the Cybernetic City to defeat X.A.N.A.. Appearance Leanne is like a miniature version of her father, David: She is a brunette, and her bangs cover her eyes, which are a striking green. Her hair is as long as her mother's, which reaches up to above her knees. She wears her father's red Sector Z sweater, and a blue skirt she originally had as her everyday and KND outfit. Her red and dark green socks are the only things that aren't red and blue on her body, considering the fact that she wears blue rubber shoes and her mother's Sector Z helmet and her father's belt of pockets. Personality Leanne is mostly the silent type, and her voice is rarely heard, even by her own family. Though, when she does speak, it's usually to give a sarcastic remark on things. She is known to have said, "I traded my sense of humor for a giant hotdog." She's the most sarcastic operative since the existence of Rainier Narboneta, and was once given an award for being the most sarcastic operative in all universes (she even knocked down the alien operative from its top spot). Of course, Leanne doesn't really care. Family Luna Martinez-Uno- Aunt 'Bruce Uno - '''Uncle 'Diwata Uno - Cousin Ashley Sommers-Grayson - 'Mother '''David Grayson - '''Father 'Lee Andrew Grayson - Brother 'Olivia Ravenhearst-Whitby - '''Aunt '''Leonard Whitby - '''Uncle Daniel "Denny" Whitby - Cousin 'Columbine "Lulu" Whitby - '''Cousin Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Shadowbenders Category:Sector RZ Members Category:Sector Leaders Category:Deceased Characters